It is well-known that particularly in the game of golf all attention is placed upon the game itself and interruptions of any kind are not desirable inasmuch as the concentration of the player is disrupted thereby.
There have been power operated carts proposed utilizing a handle having acceleration and deceleration means thereon but such prior art devices have required attention on the part of the operator by manual manipulation to increase the speed of the cart or to decrease it and stop it. It is the object of the present invention to provide a power operated cart having means to cause it to proceed at variable speeds dependent only upon the user grasping the hand grip and pulling on it, resulting in immediate response for the cart to move at the exact pace of the user without any attention on the part of the user.